Talk:Main Page
I wanna show you something, :What do you want to show me? The thing Talk 15:08, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Okay... this place has realla gotten started!!! Anaways, we need: *A monobook *Some more articles *Uh... pizza-style animations And that's all I can think of! --Frog-Up 12:39, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Well, most of the spam has been removed. Now all we need is ... uh... content. --Stux 20:16, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :This place would be awsome if the old users like frog-up came back -- 20:23, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this talk page be unprotected? 18:24, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::I unprotected this page; Users that aren't sysops or trolls should be allowed to post here. 18:26, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I had only protected this and the main page against page moves, anybody could still edit this page just not move it. Unfortunately the software doesn't tell you what kind of protection has been enforced. I will leave it as it is for now, but we could re-protect it (for moves only) and leave a note about the page still being able to be edited. Whaddya guys think?--Stux 00:55, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I thought it was protected against all editing. I don't think we need to have a message, because if you're a non-sysop and the page is protected from moving, it still says you can edit it. I re-protected it. However, I think the main page should be protected from all edits. Whaddya guys think? 19:45, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Ok, I made the main page protected from moves & edits, but the news section is still unprotected. That work with everyone? 21:50, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::I am ambivalent about protecting the main page. Only because we're still a small site and if the main page isn't vandalized, its contents can just like in the other wikis. Then again, protecting the main page will protect it's format even if it doesn't protect its contents. So ok maybe i'm not so ambivalent and maybe it's not such a bad idea. --Stux 23:08, 23 February 2006 (UTC) troll :Well, another troll just entered this wiki. Man, it seems Hahacanitroll?, Trollbrother1, and (mostly), Trollbrother2 either made a bunch o' sockpuppets, or triggered a bunch of troll attacks. 00:01, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::Ignore it. It was just two page, and I want to add more content instead of fighting these idiots. 00:26, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Also, I'mheretohelp is obviously trollbrother2, as per his insistence that "he's not a troll anymore." 00:48, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah. 19:43, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::::We don't know that for sure. -- 22:04, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::He still got blocked, so it doesn't really matter anymore. 23:11, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Standards :Ok peoples, we are in desperate need of a "Standards" page. If everyone could help me (Homestar Runner Wooky talk: Standards), that would be great. 06:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ?!?!? First the Yu-Gi-Oh CCG Wiki, and now this one. What happened to our Main Page?--Revidnioc 01:30, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :Thats because you had Main Page/ instead of just Main Page. 02:52, 27 February 2006 (UTC) another troll guy hey guys i just reverted a buncha pages that were defaced. Some willy on wheels guy. Im not an admin or sysop so someone block him? thanks lol 03:56, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Done. Nice job reverting those pages. (Man, two famous trolls in 3 days). 04:38, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Very good, Cheato. I have a feeling he'll be coming back, though. We'd better be ready for action. — 12:25, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :::Hah yay i did it right. That was the first time everrr reverting a page lol. I guess you live and learn eh? And if you need anyhelp in reverting troll stuff im here to help =) 21:01, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Discussion page for Admin stuff I think having an informal discussion page to sort out admin stuff (like policies and disputes and such) would be a good idea. This would be separate from the voting page which should be left for more "official" matters. In other words before even bringing to a vote it would be discussed there. Any ideas, opinions? --Stux 18:29, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorta like Da Basement. Except, for the sake of parodying, let's call it Da Loft. — 20:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Or what about Da Attic? --Stux 17:52, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I would prefer this discussion being moved to the voting page for further possibilities. — 21:32, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Main page protecting: final verdict There's been a lot of thinking about this, from pretty much everyone. No kidding. We said that the main page would not be protected. But I disagree. There are several reasons: (1)The news section is the only thing anyone should be able to edit. (2)The last three sections have all been by sysops. Nonbody but us does it anymore. (3)The news section is for news. The important stuff. For the sake of the main page being both high visibility and the sake of safety, we have to protect it. I hope some people agree with me. Honestly, editing the main page means a lot. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Please, we really need to do this. — 00:53, 28 March 2006 (UTC) edit pages I like being able to edit the main page. Not many wikis allow me to. 70.173.249.101 14:24, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Don't do that. It's april fools day. — 14:59, 1 April 2006 (UTC) What the crud happened to the dream, guys? Seriously! We made this wiki originally on the fanstuff to be complete n00bs! Now it's a basicly the same as the resular H*RWiki, with a few words changed around and different owners!Chwoka :This is now the false wiki! Nothing is true here! —'The thing Talk' 13:17, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ...That sucks. I am reprising my role as the Anti-Wooky!Chwoka This is just the opposite of everything on the regular wiki... :( Failing You guys need to learn how to parody stuff. All this is is the real HRWiki with a couple of words changed. :| *"E's got it right, mate. And it's not even funny, eh? Crapitalization Why are random words capitalized here? like "of" and "change" and "page." Not that I care, since this wiki isnt funny. Admin Uh, The Thing, can you please grant me sysop status here? RocketM 19:57, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :Due to mismanagement of powers there are no active beaurocrats on this site. However, practically every page on the wiki is open for editing by regular users. --Stux 16:54, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads-up, man. That translates to "no". I just need the "root" password, that's all. RocketMaster 17:40, 5 October 2006 (UTC) I don't know if you've noticed, but... Do you guys even know what a parody is? From what I've seen of this Wiki, it's about as parodical as a dead cockroach. No wait... not even that parodical. Maybe... a dead chair? Since chairs are usually dead. So a chair being dead is about as un-ironic as it gets. The point is, Homestar Runner is already a parody. Of most things. And the HR Wiki is a Wiki about that parody, most of it written in a slightly parodical style. And this is supposed to be a parody of that Wiki? That makes it a parody of a parodical wiki about a parody. Which really... sucks. And the fact that it fails to do even that doesn't exactly add to its anti-suck factor... You mean a parody of a wiki about a flash cartoon. As far as I know (or care), Homestar Runner itself is not a complete parody of anything. It parodies things every now and then, but it is not a parody in itself. The HR Wiki is not a parody of anything, either. It is an informative resource about Homestar Runner. I don't see how it is written in a parodical style. ... But I agree, this wiki's "parody" humor isn't really that funny. Maybe I'll (not) get around to patching it up... Revidnioc 01:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Admin Can I become one here? Jhjnju 13:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, if it was up to me (I'm the owner, I know you from HRWiki and stuff) but Angela (owner of wikia.com) took away some of my wiki powers. so ask her. The thing Talk 20:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I want to be a sysop 10:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :No, not yet. The thing Talk 23:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) There's really a problem here Pretty much all of these articles don't go by Uncyclopedia's "How to be funny and not just stupid" policy. You can barely call it a parody wiki. We need someone who can fix these articles so you can laugh instead of going "What?" and who's name isn't JCM. JCM (talk· ) 22:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I own this wiki. Frankly I'm doing a horrible job. This wiki needs new ownership. Just, no one wants it. The thing Talk 01:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, technically, Trogga owns the wiki, since he's the only one with bureaucrat powers, but if you can contact him, maybe you can ask him to transfer ownership to someone willing to take over. This wiki needs a major cleanup, though, and that person probably can't do it alone, so, unless we can bring more or any editors here, this place is screwed. Also, going on everyone's talk page here and asking them to come back won't do any good if they're GONE! JCM (talk· ) 23:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking that they might go to OTHER wikias and it would say they have new messages here. Anyway, I do technical own this wiki. I had bureaucrat powers taken awa for abusing them. hehe. But, I have an idea. The thing Talk 22:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Everything on this very wikia makes me double over with laughter. Have you ever seen the original version of Different Town? As in the first revision? Before it was edited by The thing? OK, I'm going to return on this wiki overhaul. Because there's relatively little to make fun of on the near-perfect website, I'm going to focus on just making the articles humorous but comprehensible. Blatant crap can go on the Homsar Wiki I conveniently created for this ordeal. With the purge at the Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki finally ending, I think this would be a good time to make the parody wiki not what it once was, but what it should be. 22:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why? Ok, im gonna try to be calm now, but, seriously, whaat is the point of this place? i mean, theres alreay a wiki that runs on not-lame wikia. why does this place exist? 21:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) See? its been like a month and nobodys answered. what the crap is this place? 01:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, im back! looking over, there seems to be a lot of people that agree with me. this place just.....doesn't posess a point or a meaning. I dont get it. i just dont. all i want to know is what the crap is the point of this place. 23:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I currently own this wiki. I didn't create it though. It used to be kind of funny but now it's just stupid. You could try to improve it. The thing Talk 19:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::But, seriously, what is the point of this place? 23:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC)